


For All you Have Done [7]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Jade [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy cheats on Jade with Topaz.  Jade gets revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All you Have Done [7]

“It's really fucking good to see you again Topaz. I'm sorry about Jade.”

“It's OK TJ.” Tommy smirked, he had hated when Jade called him TJ but had never minded Topaz.

“What's been going on with you two lately?”

“Aaah fuck... I don't know.” Tommy rubbed his face and lent his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand.

“Tell me sweetie.” Topaz placed her hand on Tommy's knee and left it there for a few moments before putting it back around her coffee cup.

“It's OK...I don't mind that.” Topaz smiled and drank her coffee. 

 

They were sat in the back of starbucks under two heaters. Outside rain poured down and people rushed by with umbrella's turning inside out in the wind.

 

Tommy sighed “I don't know what's happened. We're so good in bed together but... we don't go out anywhere and when we do get the time to go out we don't really do anything we just end up in bed together. We work together and hardly see anything of each other and then.... that phone call. Ya know she threw my iphone at me?”

“What?”

“Yeah, if I hadn't have ducked I would have had concussion. And I have a strange feeling if I had been knocked out she woulda done something else to me...”

“Like.”

“Well there were knives and scissors about so I really don't want to think about it.”

 

Tommy and Topaz laughed a little but the comment hovered in the air.

 

“Was she really that angry?”

“Oh yeah... and....I said things I shouldn't have.”

“Like?”

“Like... I said I loved her and.... I maybe, could possibly one day see her having my babies?” Tommy cringed as the words came out again and he heard himself say them.

“Oh, TJ!”

“I know, I know. Heat of the moment and I would have said anything to stop her from flying off the rail again... maybe I shoulda just booted her out then.”

“You don't wanna be with her any more?”

Tommy thought long and hard about this question and simply said one answer, “No.”

“So break it off.”

“I want too... I really do.”

“But?”

“The sex... the sex is amazing!”

Topaz giggled and Tommy noticed her breasts move under her blouse. The buttons were stretched and he was sure they would pop at any moment; but he didn't care and he realised at that moment he wanted nothing more than to do her right there.

“So it's just about the sex?”

“It didn't start out that way.”

“It never does with you.” Topaz winked as she finished the last of her coffee; she tipped her head back and Tommy watched her swallow the liquid down. He swallowed hard and stared intensly at his coffee cup before she realised.

“I know... imma slut.” he murmured, Topaz almost spat out her coffee.

“The first step is admitting it.”

Tommy laughed and looked back at her and smiled. “thank you for this.”

“What?”

“Coffee.”

“You're welcome.”

“I needed it.”

“What?”

“Coffee.”

“Really? Is that all you need?”

“You know me to fucking well.”

“If only Jade knew that we chatted online!”

“Oh god...no! She'd throw out the computer.”

“Oh fuck TJ she got it bad.”

“Yeah.”

 

They both looked across as the bathroom door swung open and shut as someone left. Topaz looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the shop.

“That bathroom looks...mighty big.”

“Mmm...” Tommy hummed his agreement.

“Ya...wanna go see... how big?” 

“What are you saying Topaz?” Tommy played dumb and battered his eyelashes at her. Topaz took his hand and dragged him out from behind the table and into the bathroom. She wasn't sure if the person behind the counter had noticed but she didn't care. 

Tommy giggled and stood inside with his back to the door watching Topaz, she walked over to him and threaded her arm through his beside his waist locking the door. “We don't want any unwelcome company!”

“Topaz... I don't have....anything with me.”

“That's a first. Good job I do.” Tommy smiled and nodded, his brain usually kicked in about now but his body overrode any commands it was sending and seemed to shut his brain into a locked padded cell.

 

Topaz was ever so slightly taller than him without heels and today she was in rather high heels. Tommy loved that he had to look up to her, not by much but just enough to make him seem like he was trying to look innocent.

Topaz stepped out of her heels and stood eye to eye with him; she placed her hands flat against the door and pressed her lips to his. What started as a peck on the lips soon turned into a hungry kiss that Tommy took control of. His hands moved; one tangled into her long hair the other around her waist holding her tight to him. Their lips crushed together and their teeth took turns in nibbling. Tommy gripped Topaz and spun her around pushing himself against her as she hit the door.

“Quit fooling around Tommy... you were never one for foreplay!”

Tommy groaned and sucked on her neck as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt finding she wasn't wearing much of a bra. It was pink and lace with no padding – not that Topaz needed padding.

“I remember how much you love lace.”

Tommy mumbled something into her neck but she didn't catch what it was. His hands moved lower and he hitched up her skirt, expertly slipping his fingers under her panties and pushing them down her stockinged legs.

“Tommy...put this on first!”

 

Tommy pushed himself away and took the condom she had produced from her purse. He hurriedly undid his jeans and pushed them down his legs, he almost ripped the condom as he fumbled to get it out of the foil packet; he rolled it on himself with one hand – a move that clearly impressed Topaz.

“Where you learn how to do that?”

Tommy grinned and shrugged “does it matter?” he stepped towards her, nudging her thighs apart and pushing her matching lace panties further down.

Topaz bit her lip and held Tommy's face in her hands “I wanna watch your face.”

 

Tommy smiled and looked deep into her eyes as he slid himself inside Topaz. Her eyes closed momentarily and her head fell back against the door until Tommy thrusted inside her. Topaz opened her eyes and looked down into Tommy's face. His lips were full and wet and his cheeks were flushed.

 

~~

 

Jade thought she was being paranoid but wanted to call Tommy anyway, just to ask where he was and when he would be back. She worried. That was her excuse.

His phone rang 6 times before it picked up and she opened her mouth to say hello but closed it again, listening hard to what was going on on the other end of the phone.

 

~~

 

Tommy didn't hear his phone ring; it was on silent so he wouldn't be disturbed while out for coffee. He wanted to relax and not worry about what Jade was going to say. He didn't realise he had caught the answer button on the sensitive touch screen of the new phone Jade had brought him to replace the one she smashed.

Tommy moaned as his brain completely switched off and his body took full control of all his actions. He forgot about Jade and about the fight they had, he forgot he was even with her and breathed in the scent of Topaz. That familiar scent of flowers and musk, the feel of her soft silky hair and her smooth, unmarked light skin.

Her groans and moans were always light and breathy but she breathed heavily next to his ear and it drove him wild. Topaz' hands found his hair and she pulled hard, she knew how much he liked it and she knew how to pull his hair and leave him wanting more.

“Fuck Tommy, harder!”

Tommy obliged and thrusted harder inside her, their bodies hitting hard against the door.

 

Their liaison was over to soon as their bodies released. Tommy leaned his head down on Topaz' shoulder for a few moments before pulling out and helping her back down to her feet.

 

~~

 

Jade hung up. She had heard enough. Tears welled in her eyes as she dropped her phone onto the floor and watched it break apart. She thought it was ironic because it was how she felt inside.

She didn't know what to say or do and stood in the small kitchen area of the apartment she shared with Tommy. The apartment they had moved into only last week because it was directly across from Adam and they could easily meet up.

 

Adam. Was he in? Jade decided it was worth a try and headed over to his door, she only had to knock once before he opened it. Jade fell into his arms as she sobbed and told him what she had heard on the phone.

Adam sighed and wrapped his arms around her “I thought you knew they had been talking?”

“No!” fresh tears flooded her eyes

“Oh fuck. Jade I'm sorry, I did think you knew. Oh fuck.”

“Tell me.”

“They've been talking online for months. I know Topaz and her sister Krystal, they're both strippers at a bar where we held Monty's last birthday party. I hooked Tommy and Topaz up.”

“When?”

“Months ago, don't worry long before you sweetie.” Adam smoothed down Jade's hair and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “You want a drink?”

“I need one...or two....maybe even three.” Adam laughed and handed Jade a beer from the fridge, “It's all I have, I'm sorry!”

“It's OK, it's alcohol.” Jade swigged down half the bottle before covering her mouth to stop it from coming back. “Fuck...that's disgusting!”

“Takes some getting used to!” Adam swigged from his bottle and sat down next to Jade putting his arm around her and holding her close.

“Tell me what else has happened.”

“He never takes me out we just end up in bed, I'm starting to think that's all he wants me for and it's not even... loving or anything its always just a quick fuck...makes me feel like I'm just his whore.”

Adam's face was sympathetic as he listened to her cry and pour out her heart to him. He had noticed a change in her over the last few months she had been with Tommy and wondered if secretly she had always had these insecurities about the relationship. She must have known full well what Tommy was like when they started dating and knew what she was in for.... but knowing and having it happen were two different things.

 

They sank three beers each and Adam sat up, “you wanna try something new?”

“Like what?” Jade smiled but was confused until Adam brought out a small tin of seemingly innocent looking cigarettes. It took Jade all of three seconds to know what was in them when Adam lit one and inhaled.

“Pass that fucker over!” Adam laughed and passed over the small spliff watching her with keen interest as she inhaled and blew out smoke rings.

“You have done that before!”

“Maybe.” Jade lay back against Adam and they passed the small white stick until they had taken it down to the home made filter tip.

Jade stayed silent, thoughts running through her head. She wanted to get revenge on Tommy – she needed him to know he had broken her heart in two and she had a feeling Adam was none to pleased about that situation and possibly something else.

 

“You OK Adam?”

“Yeah.”

“Liar.”

He laughed “Yeah... I am terrible at lying.”

“What's up?”

“Just this whole thing with Tommy. I actually thought he had changed. I'm sorry babe.”

“Not your fault.... but call me babe again.”

Adam twisted Jade around to face him on the sofa, “Babe.”

Jade smiled and leaned up to kiss Adam on the cheek but he moved and their lips met.

 

Jade felt a tingle through her body; something she had never felt with Tommy. Her heart beat it's own rhythm in her chest and she could feel Adam's was doing the same.

It was Adam who deepened the kiss placing one hand in her hair and the other on her waist. His touch was gentle and caring. He was careful he was respectful of her when he moved his hands, directing them away from her backside and her chest.

Jade broke the kiss to breathe, “Wow.”

“Thanks. You're not so bad yourself.” Adam smiled, his breathing hitched as Jade moved on him and rubbed against his crotch.

“Fuck...sorry.”

“No... it's fine...do you...wanna go in the bedroom?”

Jade shrugged “I don't wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“I'm already very uncomfortable and there's only one thing that's gonna cure it!” Adam let out a cheeky laugh and winked at Jade.

“Bedroom it is.” Jade stood from the sofa and held her hand out for Adam he took it and followed her into the small bedroom.

 

Jade smiled to herself as she instantly saw the video camcorder. “Oh you kinky bitch!” she slapped Adam on the ass and walked towards it. She played around but kept an eye on Adam with a couple of buttons she had switched it onto night mode and it was recording. Jade checked to make sure there was no light on it and turned off the back display – happy with what she had done she wandered over to the bed and playfully fell back onto it pulling a seductive and sultry pose.

 

Adam looked down at her on the bed; biting his lip he brushed a hand through his hair wiping it back off his face.

“How we gonna do this Adam?”

“well... honestly? I'm gonna flip you over, strip you, lube you up and fuck your ass.”

Jade squirmed on the bed; she and Tommy had talked about anal but she had always said no... her brain buzzed with what she would do with the video.

“So... you OK with that?”

“Very.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah.” Jade nodded and playfully bit on her own lip.

“Good cuz... this don't mean I'm into vajayjay!”

Jade laughed out loud and squealed like a little girl as Adam lay on top of her and kissed her deeply. She felt his bulge between her own legs and arched her back into him, lifting her hips slightly and rubbing his crotch with hers.

Adam moaned into her mouth, leaning up on his forearms on the bed he jerked his hips into hers; Jade returned the moan and wrapped her arms around Adam's back.

Their kiss broke and Adam looked down into her eyes; “You really sure.”

Jade kept eye contact and nodded, “completely.”

“I'll be gentle, I promise.”

 

Adam leaned up and helped Jade onto her front, she moved further onto the bed and faced the camera. Adam stripped her; pulling her tee over her head and her jeans down over her legs. Both dropped to the floor and were quickly joined by her bra and panties.

“You work fast.”

“Not always.” he smiled and brushed her hair back from the side of her neck and over the other; it was freshly died flame red and fell like a cascade over her left shoulder. Adam nibbled on her right and moved to her neck as he stripped himself. Jade allowed herself a quick look down and saw the small square packet and a tube. She took a deep breath when Adam reached for the condom; she heard the packet being opened and his breathing hitch again as he rolled the condom down his length.

 

“OK babe... lean right forward....” Jade leaned down onto her forearms; her backside in the air. 

Her breathing was heavy as she felt Adam's hands down her thighs and onto her ass he slowly pulled her cheeks apart and dipped his head licking around her hole slowly and then dipping it in. Adam listened to the small whimpers coming from her mouth and continued while he took the small tube and emptied it onto his sheethed manhood.

Jade was almost disappointed when he stopped licking her; almost. Only until she felt the tip of his solid cock against the same hole he had been licking.

“OK baby... just relax a little more.”

Jade breathed deep and willed herself to relax feeling Adam push inside her. There was a little pain but only for a few seconds as her body got used to the feeling and accommodated his length.

Adam's movements were slow and shallow at first, allowing her body to become comfortable but his thrusts deepened as he felt Jade push back against him urging him to go deeper; he still kept a slow pace until Jade leaned herself up and back against him placing one hand over and into his hair the other was found by his hand and gripped tightly.

Jade's moans filled the room; soft at first and mingled with “fuck”, Adam decided he loved hearing her say fuck and occasionally thrusted deeper and harder before going back to his steady pace.

“More Adam, please.” Jade couldn't describe what she was feeling. It was like nothing she had felt before. Her blood felt like it was on fire and her skin prickled and tingled, goosebumps broke out over every surface of her body. She almost screamed as Adam's rhythm sped and he was almost bouncing her on her knee. Her body felt like it was ready to explode like a thousand volts was shooting through her nervous system. Jade removed her hand from Adam's hair and listening to him moan she placed her hand low and brushed her fingers lightly over her swollen clitoris. Adam rolled her head to one side and sucked on her neck again, concentrating on the area where her shoulder met her neck. Jade's fingers dipped lower and inside herself before moving back to her clitoris; she had felt on the tip of orgasm since Adam had began moving inside her but the touch of her fingers put her over the edge almost instantly. She screamed Adam's name as her body shook, she felt her anus contract around Adam's length and then she heard him scream too. She felt his hands on her hips pulling her down into him as his orgasm took over.

 

She didn't remember falling asleep, she didn't remember putting on any of her clothes; but Jade awoke in Adam's bed. Her mind was clear and she carefully climbed off the bed and switched off the camera. The file had been saved to the computer when she had stopped recording and was easy to transfer to a memory stick. She hadn't planned on it being this easy and she was sure she would have come up with something else if this hadn't worked but right now she had to leave.

Quickly and quietly she put on the rest of her clothes and left. Her PC seemed to take forever to load and she pondered where Tommy had been while she was with Adam. It was 3.30AM and Tommy had not come home; she no longer cared and just wanted to get this done before he did come home.

Cutting and editing the video took little time, adding music was easy but saving and writing to disk seemed to take forever; as it saved she used the time to put her possessions into boxes and bags that were easy to move – she was heading back to her old home; she was going to rent it out but had put it off.

 

~~

 

Tommy got home at 10.25AM and was greeted by a trashed apartment and a DVD sat on the side counter with the tag “watch me”. He inserted the disk into the dvd player and opening credit greeted him “this is for all you have done....to me.”

The music started and he recognised marilyn manson – heart shaped glasses he watched, his eyes wide. The ultimate betrayal. He didn't know how she knew, but it was obvious she did.

 

 

 _Don't break,  
Don't break my heart,  
and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.  
Little girl,  
little girl you should close your eyes,  
that blue is getting me high.  
Don't break,  
Don't break my heart,  
and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.  
Little girl,  
little girl you should close your eyes,  
that blue is getting me high.  
Making me low.  
That blue is getting me high.  
Making me low. _


End file.
